


The Forgotten

by MarxistMouse



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Imprisonment, Post Dead Kings, Post Unity, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Violence, playing fast and loose with history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxistMouse/pseuds/MarxistMouse
Summary: Despite the best efforts of the Parisian brotherhood, the Temple fortress remains under Templar control. 16 year old Marie Capet, the former dauphine has been an inhabitant of the tower for 2 years and her situation is as dangerously precarious as it was during the heights of the Reign of Terror. You have returned to Paris to aid the brotherhood in their fight to liberate the tower and expel the Templar presence from Paris once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head for a while. I hope I can do it justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Temple still stood. Proudly defiant, a monument to the Templars at their Medieval zenith. The mighty edifice, once the site of Grandmaster Germain's humiliating fall to the Assassins, had been reclaimed by its original owners once again. This time to serve as a prison to the remnants of the nobility and the French Royal family.

The yellowish haze and the slap of boots on cobbles preceded the guards arrival, becoming brighter and louder as he came closer to the door. There was a turn of a key before the spartan cell was cast into sickly light. The occupants, a young girl in her teens, slender and blond, and an imperious woman nearing thirty stood to receive the gaoler. 

“Food” the guard muttered, casting the meagre repast down onto a stoop.

“The Madame Royale must be treated as befits her station” Madame Renée stared the guard down with icy formality. “Spoken to with respect. Given good clothes and books to read. Allowed to write to her mother”. 

The mention of her mother sent a lump into her throat and the girl turned away briefly. She was still the Madame Royale, Fille de France. She must behave with dignity and composure, she must not cry. 

“You will allow me to write to my mother” she commanded, fighting to keep her voice level and composed.

“The Mademoiselle Capet gets what she deserves”, the guard said with a contemptuous sneer. He turned on his heel and left, slamming the heavy door shut behind him. 

She took a sharp piece of stone and began to etch her loneliness into the wall: "Marie-Thérèse Charlotte is the most unhappy person in the world. She can obtain no news of her mother; nor be reunited to her, though she has asked it a thousand times. Live, my good mother! whom I love well, but of whom I can hear no tidings. O my father! watch over me from Heaven above. O my God! forgive those who have made my parents suffer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could take credit for the last paragraph but I can't - Those were the words carved into the wall of the Temple Tower By Marie Therese herself.


End file.
